Sparkling Water
by Slivering
Summary: It's Misty's birthday, and Ash decides to take her out somewhere special - it's the perfect place but being quite clueless to love, can the raven-haired boy gather the courage to kiss her for the first time?


**Sparkling Water**

_Pokemonstories-crazy_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own pokemon or the song "No Ordinary Girl," by H20.

**Type of Story: **One-shot

**Author's Notes: **Another one shot from pokemonstories-crazy? Gasp! Well, enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>I've got a special power<em>

_That I'm not afraid to use_

_So come on this adventure_

_This is my fantasy... _

A blush spread across Misty Waterflower's face as two warm hands covered her eyes. "Ash," she whined playfully, "Where are we?"

"Don't ask questions," he said, "It's a surprise,"

Misty shivered a little. She could here water splashing in the background. _Where were they? _

"Alright," she felt Ash shove her slightly forward. He removed his hands, but noticed that Misty's eyes were squeezed shut anyways. "You can look now,"

Misty eagerly opened her eyes and what she saw made her grin. It was an Indoor Water Park. Big loopy waterslides covered the left side of the park, a built-in wave pool in the middle, and a water playground at the side.

"Ash.."

"Happy Birthday!" he exclaimed, "I wanted to take you out somewhere special..and I know how much you love water,"

"Heh. Yeah," Misty said. "I do," She beyond happy. The water park was great, and she couldn't wait to enjoy it, but what was even better was spending the whole day with her loving boyfriend.

She smiled at him as she saw him nervously fidget around, waiting for her response. "Thanks Ash," she said softly, taking his hand. "This is great,"

He beamed. "Really?"

"Really," Misty nodded.

_I'm no ordinary girl_

_From the deep blue underworld_

_And of sea I've got the power_

_If I just believe..._

Misty looked around, eager to get going. "C'mon, lets go change," she said, pulling on his hand again.

Since the two were only fourteen, they were still quite new to the relationship and the farthest they had went was holding hands and hugging.

Misty was still waiting for her kiss to happen, but she was patient enough.

"Uh, I already did," Ash said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck.

Misty realized Ash was already in his swimming trunks, and felt her cheeks burn.

She looked away from his toned chest and smiled to herself. "I'll go then," she told him. "Wait for me, okay?"

"Sure," Ash said.

He waited until Misty disappeared into the girl's changeroom before sitting down at the edge of the wave pool, which was calm at the moment.

His heart pounded against his chest, and his stomach clenched.

It was Misty's birthday, and he was planning on kissing her today.

But he was _so _nervous.

He'd never kissed anyone before.

He unzipped his swim bag and delicately took out a silver necklace. The pendant was a sparkling bluegreen jewel, like Misty's eyes. It was supposed to be her birthday present, but he was a little scared to give it to her.

Misty had always been more of a tomboy, so what if she didn't like it? He would have got her something else, but he didn't know what. Didn't girls like jewellery?

"Ash," Misty said, and the raven-haired boy quickly dropped the necklace into his bag before she saw it. He glanced up and his throat felt dry. She looked incredibly pretty in her yellow swimsuit and red hair flowing down her back. It wasn't often he got to see her hair down, and he savoured it.

_Becuase I'm from the deep blue underworld_

_and or sea...the world_

_Is my oyster..._

_I'm the pearl..._

"H-hey Mist," he said, "Ready to have fun?"

"Always," Misty grinned as he stood up. "Where do you want to go first?"

Ash resisted the temptation of the water slides, and responded sweetly. "It's your birthday," he said, "You pick,"

Misty grinned wider. "Lets go to the Wave Pool," she said, grabbing his arm. He yelped as she dragged him into the water.

"So - so - c-cold," Ash's teeth chattered, and he crossed his arms. Misty nudged him. "It's not cold loser," she rolled her eyes. "You just need to get accustomed to it,"

Ash shook his head with wide eyes. "No, lets get out..it's too cold.."

Misty put her hands on her hips. "Ash, it's not _that _bad," she said, waving her hand to all the other people around. "Look how many people are enjoying it,"

"B-but.."

"Just..just put your head in the water," Misty advised, "Then you should be fine,"

Ash looked at her fearfully. "No way,"

"Am I going to have to force your head down?" Misty teased, then narrowed her eyes. "Cause I will,"

Ash groaned. "Please Mist, can we like, get out of here?"

"You are such a baby,"

Ash frowned, shivering. "I'm cold," he repeated.

"You know what?" Misty asked.

Before Ash could reply, she grabbed his hair and shoved him under. "Arggh," Ash cried, quickly going back up. He was sputtering and coughing. His black hair hung over his face, dripping wet.

"Still cold?"

Ash shook his head weakly. "No,"

_No ordinary girl_

_We've got a special power_

_I'm not afraid to use_

_So come on this adventure... _

After Ash got used to the water, the two of them let themselves be carried away by the consistent waves.

"Whoooo," Ash grinned, throwing his hands up, "This is the life,"

Misty smiled. "Says the boy who wanted to leave,"

Ash stuck out his tongue. "I just needed to get accustomed to the water,"

"Stealing my words,"

Ash winked at her, sliding over and snaking an arm around her waist. "I'm agreeing with you," he kissed her forehead, "You should be proud,"

"Getting agreed by an idiot was never on my bucket list,"

Ash feigned hurt. "Why you have to be so mean?" he said in a babyish voice, and Misty gave him a playful shove. "You _are _an idiot,"

"Thanks, I appreciate it,"

Misty rolled her eyes. "C'mon," she looked into his eyes and felt her heart melt. He had the warmest brown eyes she'd ever seen. So rich and kind and full of energy. "Did I ever tell you how much I love your eyes?"

Ash blushed. "Did I ever tell you how much I love yours?"

"Not recently Mister," Misty giggled, splashing him with water. "I've been keeping track,"

"Oh, have you?"

"Oh yeah, on record and everything," Misty said, "I think the last time you complimented be was exactly a month ago,"

"Alright then," Ash replied, "You are the most wonderful girl in the world,"

"Ah, thanks," Misty said airily, throwing him another kiss on the cheek. "You're too kind,"

They fooled around like that for quite some time, before Ash suggested they move onto the best part of the water park.

"Waterslides," Ash exclaimed as he waded out of the wave pool. His hair was sopping wet and hung over his eyes in a clump. He leaned down and helped Misty out of the pool.

"Lets go," Misty agreed as the two of them walked over to where the tubes were. "Look," she blushed as she picked up the one for two. "Wanna ride together?"

Ash nodded. "That sounds great,"

_I'm no ordinary girl_

_From the deep blue underworld_

_And of sea I've got the power_

_If I just believe..._

Rolling the gigantic tube along, Ash and Misty joined the long line up. "You know Ash," Misty said, "This has been really fun so far,"

Ash grinned. "I was hoping you'd like it," he leaned in and whispered in her ear. "Happy birthday again,"

Misty felt her face get warm and stared at the floor. Her heart thudded against her chest. She couldn't believe she was this lucky. To be dating Ash Ketchum, of all people. He was the sweetest boy known to man, not to mention _very _good-looking, but also funny and friendly.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a loud growl from Ash's stomach. "Heh," Ash rubbed the back of his neck. "Sorry,"

"Looks like someone's hungry," Misty said, "Want to catch some pizza afterwards?"

"Sure,"

The line was creeping along slowly, but surely. "Ugh, how long will we have to wait?" Ash muttered in complaint, shivering. "I'm getting cold,"

"Me too," Misty frowned, rubbing her arms. Ash tentatively put an arm around her and brought her closer in an attempt to warm her up. Misty sighed softly, snuggling under his chin.

"Excuse me? Next," One of the guides scowled. Ash and Misty smiled sheepishly and moved forward.

"Which slide?"

"Uhm. Blue," Misty decided. They put the tube onto the water. "C'mon," he said, climbing on.

"Hey, hey," Misty pulled on his shirt, dragging him back a little. "It says that the heavier person sits on the _back_,"

Ash chuckled. "Which is exactly why _I _sit in the front,"

Misty blinked. "Hey!" she said, crossing her arms. "I weight less than you,"

"Are you sure?" Ash wondered, "You've been eating an awful lot lately,"

"Excuse me?"

"I mean, yesterday man.." Ash trailed off. "Scoop after scoop of ice cream..."

Misty smacked the back of his head and he laughed happily. "Okay, okay," he giggled, letting her sit down in the front. He carefully got on behind her and slid his arms around her waist. "Ready sweetheart?"

"Uh yea-"

Ash gave a mighty push and off they went. "Ahhh," Misty screamed as the tube twisted and turned. "I wasn't ready!"

"Aw." Ash mocked, "Too bad,"

Misty pursed her lips, trying not to smile as they floated along. The slide was going at a decent speed, not as fast as she would have liked, but it was fun.

_No ordinary girl_

_We've got a special power_

_I'm not afraid to use_

_So come on this adventure... _

Once they were done, they straggled over and put the tubes back in place. "That was amazing," Ash winked at her, "Didn't you just love it?"

"Nah, it wasn't very thrilling,"

Ash frowned. "I thought it was going pretty fast,"

Misty shoved him. "Which is exactly why we went on this slide," she teased, "You'd never be able to handle something better,"

"Could too,"

"Lies," Misty sang, taking his hand and manevouring through the crowd of people. Ash stomach rumbled again. "Whoops," he said. "I think my stomach's getting desperate,"

Misty looked up at him and smiled softly, her aquamarine eyes blinking. "Your stomach is always desperate," then she sighed. "Guess we better get going,"

"Wait," Ash grabbed her arm, pulling her back. "I've gotcha a little something,"

Misty watched eagerly as Ash rummaged through his swimbag, intently searching. He wrapped his fist around something tight. "Close your eyes," he demanded.

She pouted. "Aw c'mon, just show me,"

"Close your eyes!"

She relented and squeezed her eyes shut tight. She felt something cold slip around her neck and smiled to herself. She knew now that it was a necklace. "Can I open my eyes now?"

"Uh.." Ash fidgeted around, sounding nervous. "Not yet,"

Misty was confused, but she kept her eyes closed. "Uhm alright,"

Ash wiped his sweaty hands on his swim shorts, his heart pounding a million miles per second. Slowly, he approached her and rested his hands on either side of her cheek. He took a shaky breath and leaned forward. _This is it, _he thought.

He slowly touched his lips to her, his knees shaking as he did so.

Misty's eyes flew open in surprise but she melted into the kiss quick enough. "Mmm.." she pressed her lips against his and felt dizzy with pleasure.

They broke apart soon after, panting. "That - was - good," Misty said breathlessly, her cheeks flushed.

"Y-y-yeah," Ash stuttered, his face red.

Misty glanced at her neck. "Thanks for the necklace," she added. "Although I expected it,"

"You did?"

Misty smirked. "When do you ever buy anything but jewellery for girls?"

"What else do girls like?" Ash countered.

"Girls like kisses,"

Ash grinned and they continued to kiss, children screaming in the background, waves coursing in the pool, and the sparkling water splashing in the background.

_Becuase I'm from the deep blue underworld_

_and or sea...the world_

_Is my oyster..._

_I'm the pearl..._

* * *

><p><strong>I actually sort of very, very much disliked this one-shot. I still hope you guys will enjoy it, but I for one personally killed myself to finish writing it. But the Journey of Love is well on its way and will be updated either today or tomorrow! SORRY for no recent updates in anything. The teachers crammed everything in before the March Break and I was swamped with homework and projects. I barely had time to write, although I tried to do a little bit every now and then. And I know the name doesn't really tie in with the story, but c'mon. Sparkling Water. Sounds soo pretty.<strong>

**Well, the March Break promises lots of constant updates so get ready! **

**Reviews are welcome and greatly appreciated. :D **


End file.
